Teen Titans: Next Generation
by ErpaderpalurpDERPY
Summary: The Teen Titans are adults now, and are training the next generation of heroes. See insode for OC submission! ... Its explained better inside...
1. Introduction and OC form

HI THERE! Im 88556622G and this is my new story coming up. Its about the next generation of teen titans, who are being trained by the main five. The first four entered will be in the main five, because my OC is in there too. I will not accept all one gender, I need two boys and two girls. I am also accepting Five villians of any gender. After that, any extra will be side heroes/villians! I am not leaving any out. To ensure people actually read this post " $$[#] " after the characters name. I will accept those who actually remember. Here is the OC form!

Real name:

Nicknames:

Hero Name:

Age(11-19):

Gender:

Powers/Skills/Weapons:

Villian or Hero:

Description (hair,eyes,skin,ect.):

Biography:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears/Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Allergies(if any) :

Clothes:

Casual:

Hero:

Sleeping:

Formal:

Attracted to (straight, bi, lesbian or gay):

Anything I missed?:

* * *

Intro:

"Can you guys believe its was not that long ago that we were kids?" Beastboy, now 20 Years Old. All the Teen titans werent teens anymore actually...

"Yes! Remember the saving of lives we participated in together!" Starfire beamed. Te aliwn woman was now 22 years of age, and had definitly lost her childish looks. Her body had matured, but her personality... Not so much.

"And the day long videogame marathons... Sigh... Now we have barely any time for those things." Cyborg sighed, looking down on the others. The eldest of the group, he was now 27 and had not changed much, except for his voice changing.

"The times when I could actually get some peace around here... Now that we are older we get more missions and I barely have any time to meditate." Raven stated in her monotone voice. Raven had grown the most, she had grew taller, matured and started to show some emotion... notice some. And she was 23.

"Yeah, the Teen Titans are no more i guess... I mean we are still a group. But not the teen titans if you know what I mean." Robin put out. He was still the leader of the small group, and had changed like everyone else. He was much more mature than before and older, the age of 25 to be precise. Suddenly Beast Boy shot up from his seat.

"We should train a new generation of Teen Titans!" he suddenly shouted. The others were quick to approove, and that is how our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1- Robin

Chapter 1- Robin.

A figure slunk down the alley, staying in the shadows. In the dark she clutched her butterfly pendant that hung around her neck. She had to get home quick, her siblings needed her. The bag of groceries she was lugging hit her leg repetativly. Arielle was probably whining for her... With a sigh the girl picked up her pace. But just her luck, a figure jumped her. She silently gasped and tried to throw him off.

"Nuhuhuh" the man said. " I feel like some fun tonight." He went to punch her, but a sheild flew up and blocked it. He cursed and shook off his hand.

"Bloody witch!" He shouted trying to attack her again. But she wasnt there. He looked around but she was gone.

"Stop hiding and face me like a man!" The guy hissed. Then an invisible fist came and knocked out his lights. The girl materialized out of thin air, her chameleon like hiding powers wearing off.

" that was pretty good kid" another mans voice commented from above. She didnt notice him untill he jumped down in front of her. At first se was cautious, but relaxed slightly when she saw who it was. Robin, the once boy wonder now Nightwing. She smiled, calm on the outside. Even though he was well known, she still didnt quite trust him.

"You have serious guts kid. What else can you do?" He asked.

"Simple magic" she signed to him, hoping he would understand. His eyes widened slightly before he started signing back.

"Well you are pretty good." He gave her a rare smile. "You know, im actually looking for an apprentice to train and take over the teen titans. You seem like a leader. Are you up for it?" He signed. She smiled and nodded.

"Cool. So whats your name?" He signed to her.

"Talia" she said out loud.


	3. Chapter 2- raven

Chapter 2- raven

Raven floated calmly above the Titans Tower, meditating alone. She sensed a nearby presence, and a familiuar one at that. She smirked and opened her eyes, looking at the young adult before her.

"Raven, it is nice to see you again." She deadpanned.

" you too Angel." Raven replied. "You are here for a reason I take it?"

"Arella told me to come to you if I am in need of help. " Angel said looking down. The proud female was unwilling to openly ask for help.

"You are lucky then. I am looking for an apprentice to train. They will join the Teen titans in my place so I can move on the adult heroery. I can train you to master your powers and the likes of that" raven replied to her stading. They made a silent agreement and raven lead her inside to meet the other.

" come along Angelica"


	4. Chapter 3- Beast Boy

Chapter 3- beast boy.

A green eagle soared across the sky, in a graceful dance untill it settled in a tree and chaged. It was now a monkey and leaped through the trees. He heard laughter and wondered why a person who sounded like a child was all the way out here. Heading in that direction, he changed again to a fly so he could sneak by. Entering a clearing he saw a strange sight. There was a girl, who looked young sitting and laughing with a pack of wolves. She barked along with them. Her hair was matted and long. The clothes she wore were not much, a torn shirt and pants. Beast boy hid behind a tree and changed to normal. Just his luck, he tripped and fell into the clearing. The wolves growled, but stopped when the girl barked. She stood and made her way over, holding a crudely made bow with an arrow notched. He geld up his hand in surrender.

" who are you?" She asked.

" you dont know who I am?" Beastboy was amazed. Everyone knew the teen titans.

" should I? Dont be cocky" she calmy replied, slightly confused. " now. Who are you?" This girl obviously meant buisness.

" beast boy" the girls eyes widened slightly.

"I am Music. I remember hearing about you from the animals. You are friends?" The girl had calmed conpletly so he stood.

" I am pretty much animals. I can become any one of them after all"

" Whoa! Thats really cool! So you can talk to them too?!" The girl was obviously excited.

" only when I am the same animal as them"

" oh... So Im still the odd one out" she sighed before sitting on a log.

" say... I need an apprentice to become a hero. You can come lie at Titans tower and train with me!" He suddenly exclaimed. The girl looked excited.

" I would love too!" She shouted hugging him awkwardly. He smiled before changing to a pterodactyl and flying off to meet the others, carrying her on his back


	5. Chapter 4- Cyborg

Chapter 4- cyborg

The human robot hybrid mumbled profanities as he sped out of town on his motor bike. He had been sent to investigate some strange happenings outside of town. People had been reporting an animalistic boy who was acting wild. No one had been hurt, many had even been protected by him. But the Titans needed to know who he was in case he is a threat. Stopping where the reports had come from, he groaned.

"Theres Nothing Here!" He shouted angrily. A person was alerted by his racket and tried to jump him. Keyword tried. Cyborg whipped around and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. The boy was shouting to let go, his dreadlocks whipping around as he kicked.

" And who are you?" Cyborg asked.

" Fang. But thats none of your buisness. PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted. Cyborg put the kid down and he took a fightig stance.

" Relax, I only want to know if you are a threat or not. " cyborg stated calmly, hands out in a peace gesture.

" im no threat, i help people who come by here. I live nearby and help save people who nearly get hurt or killed by rouges." Fang replied calming.

" well, if you like heroing, come with me. I can train you and stuff. " Cy smiled. The boy shrugged.

" I can ask mom" and with that they walked off, got permission and went back to titans tower to meet the others.


	6. Chapter 5- Starfire

Chapter 5- Starfire

"Whoohoo!" A speeding figure burst down the street, laughing as it ran after a much faster figure. They stopped by a large T shaped tower.

" are you sure it will be okay Wally?" The smaller boy asked.

" of course!" Kid flash shouted. He smiled at him and they entered. Wally was greeted by an alien female.

" Friend Wally! It is nice to be seeing you again!" Starfire shouted hugging him. " who is this?"

" this is Velocity, or Damian. I have been training him but just got called to another place because someone wants me to train me more. I was hoping you guys could watch him." Wally pleaded at the end.

" you are in the luck! I am looking or an apprentice to train and join the Teen Titans when I must be leaving. I can take Damian for you and watch him over!" The alien woman exclaimed hugging both of the boys.

" sweet! Well them, bye guys!" Wally exclaimed before running off. And with that, the next generation of Teen titans was formed.


	7. Chapter 5 and a half

HEELLO EVERYBODY! This is just a quick update, i dont have time for much else, but the main five heroes have been established. I am still looking for villians though, so send those in please! Sorry about grammar and stuff in the last five chapters, I have been having family problems and those were quickly scrawled down. Smell ya later!


End file.
